Indian Summer
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She barely even knew his name, but she liked the way he played the game. Everybody cheered when he scored that last touchdown... AU


Since the first time I heard the song, Indian Summer by Brooks and Dunn, I knew I wanted to do a story for it. I originally thought of several ways it could go before I settled on this one. It is AU, and has a touch of femslash (a couple I'd never thought of, but am starting to like) It was kind of inspired by the s4 (or 3) ep when Olivia says that she had a pregnancy scare in college. I think everyone will enjoy this little story, and for those of you who are Brooks and Dunn fans, you'll understand why I cried while writing it. LOL. I didn't use all of the song, because the last part didn't quite fit. But I think it worked. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy, and please review!

Some parts of this story are M, for adults doing adult things. You've been warned!

**A very special thanks goes to alexandcasey, who helped me developed the idea, particularly the end. Thanks, bunny!**

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia Benson had never been one for sporting events. She wasn't crazy about football, basketball, or any of the other games that her classmates seemed to enjoy every Friday night.

But her friend Sara had dragged her out of their dorm that Friday night, determined to get her best friend out for once. And she had been annoyed when Olivia had brought along a book to read anyway. She loved Olivia, but she could be a bookworm sometimes.

Now they were sitting in the stadium, close to the field, and Olivia shook her head when Sara jumped to her feet and screamed for the players on the field.

As she sat back down, Olivia looked at her friend. "I thought you didn't even like football games."

Sara shrugged. "Not usually, but Matt asked me to come," she said over the roar of the crowd.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Sara had been dating Matt for a month, and already she claimed that she had found her soulmate. That was Sara. Every semester she found a new soulmate, and by the end of that semester she was done with him and on the prowl for a new soulmate.

A player jogged across the field, and Sara pointed at him. "That's Elliot Stabler. He's the quarterback. Matt says he's going to get them to state."

At the excitement in her voice, Olivia shrugged. Then the player turned around, and she gasped softly when she saw his haunting cerulean eyes. They seemed to pierce her soul, and she almost laughed at the cliché.

Almost.

Sara didn't miss her friend's reaction, and she smirked. "What's wrong, Liv?" she teased.

She finally tore her eyes away and looked down at her lap.

On the field, Stabler was distracted until one of the other players slapped his back.

"Let's go, Stabler!"

He finally nodded and followed his teammate to the huddle.

By the end of the game, both Olivia and Sara were on their feet, with the rest of the fans of the home team. She had never been so excited about a game. Actually, she had never been excited about any game. But this one was different.

The ball sailed through the air as the final moments of the game ticked by. At the end of the field, Stabler lunged into the air, reaching for the football. His fingertips brushed against the roughness of the ball, and he managed to clutch it to his chest as he landed on his back on the field.

The buzzer roared in everyone's ears as everyone jumped to their feet and cheered.

_The tall weeds lay flat down_

_On the hard flat Kansas ground_

_And a sad song in her head_

_Kept goin' round_

Stabler was surrounded by his teammates, and he threw his helmet off and shook his fist in the air.

Sara grabbed Olivia by the hand and pulled her through the thunderous crowd, onto the field. As soon as she saw Matt, she released her best friend's hand and screamed. "Matt!"

Matt turned around and swept his girlfriend into his arms, lifting her off of her feet as they both spun around.

Olivia turned away, only to find herself staring up into those same cerulean eyes that had captivated her just an hour before. Suddenly there was no air in her lungs.

Stabler flashed her a cocky grin, but inside his heart was racing. Whether it was from adrenaline or being so close to her, he didn't know.

Sara kissed Matt hard, then pulled away and looked for her best friend. She grinned wildly when she saw the enthralled look on her best friend's face. "Give me a second, baby," she said to Matt. Then she turned and went to Olivia's side, feeling obligated to introduce them, since they were not doing it themselves. "Olivia, this is Elliot Stabler." She had met Elliot a few times and she gave him a wave. "Elliot, this is Olivia Benson."

Elliot finally moved, extending his hand to Olivia. "It's nice to meet you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia swallowed hard, accepting his hand. "Same here," she whispered.

Sara gently nudged her best friend, then went back to her boyfriend with a self satisfied smirk. Maybe the girl would loosen up a little now…

One of the cheerleaders trotted over to them, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Elliot as she squealed. "I can't believe you did that, baby!" She leaned up for a kiss.

Olivia felt her heart sink as Elliot gently pushed the girl aside, then wrap his arm around her. "Olivia, this is my girlfriend, Kathy."

Kathy looked Olivia up and down with a discreet scowl. The girl her boyfriend was talking to was pretty, and she had quite the nerve to be talking to Elliot.

Olivia took a step back, nodding at Kathy. "It's nice to meet you." She brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "I have to go now. Great game, Elliot."

He nodded. "Thanks, Liv."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she reluctantly walked away from him.

He watched her go with an unexplainable sadness, and he tried to shake it off as he kissed his girlfriend again.

_She barely even knew his name_

_But she liked the way he played the game_

_Everybody cheered_

_When he scored that last touchdown_

The next night, Olivia decided to stay in the dorm room that she shared with Sara. Sara was getting ready to go out again with Matt, and Olivia felt a slight twinge of jealousy. All of the guys she had been dating lately meant nothing, and she was getting tired of Sara's constant attempts to fix her up with Matt's friends.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and the memory of Elliot's smile haunted her again. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? What was it about him that made her heart stop every time her thoughts drifted toward him?

Sara put her earrings on, then went to her roommate and rested her hip against the desk where Olivia was sitting and doing schoolwork. "Come on, Liv. You can still come with us," she urged.

Olivia closed her book and shook her head. "No, I don't feel like playing the third wheel tonight, Sar." She smiled at her friend. "Go have a good time."

She huffed. "Fine. But one day you're going to come with me." She grabbed her purse and headed toward the door.

"Not a chance," Olivia mumbled as she opened her book again and grabbed a pen.

Sara opened the door, and she squealed in surprise when she came face to face with one of Matt's teammates. "Oh, this is too good."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What, Sara? Did he get you a diamond?"

"No, but you've got a surprise."

Olivia turned around in her chair and gasped softly in surprise at the visitor.

Elliot smiled sweetly at her and gave a little wave. "Hi, Olivia. Remember me?"

Sara snorted. "Does she..." She pushed past him and stopped at the door. "There's protection in my nightstand, Olivia!"

"Sara!"

The door slammed closed as Sara laughed.

Olivia got out of her chair, brushing her long hair back. One day she was going to have to get it cut. "Hi..."

"Hey." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You took off pretty fast last night..."

Olivia shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt anything with your girlfriend."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, Kathy and I... well, it's complicated."

She studied him, and he sighed. "I broke up with her last night. We've been... on again, off again for a long time." And he had found someone else who had caught his eye in a way that he had never experienced before.

"Oh?" Hope crept into her soft brown eyes.

He nodded. "I was actually wondering... I know it's kind of late notice, and you probably have plans..."

_Yeah, right_, she thought, suppressing a small smile.

"But would you like to go do something?"

She raised a dark eyebrow. "Right now?"

"If you're busy, I'll understand..."

A gentle hand came up. "No, I'm not busy." She grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

He grinned and followed her out of the dorm room.

_Indian summer, the wonder_

_The hunger_

_And the sound of distant thunder_

_Indian summer_

In the motel room he had rented, on the large bed, Olivia stared up at Elliot. Her hands came up and framed his face gently in her hands. Then she kissed him tenderly, her tongue tentatively exploring his mouth.

Elliot returned the kiss, then slowly unbuttoned the front of her shirt.

Her body trembled in anticipation as her fingers slid through his hair.

He kissed his way from her neck to the soft valley between her breasts. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

She ran her hands along his broad chest, her fingers absently stroking his skin. She had only been with one other man in her life, and she had loved him. But she couldn't say no to the man hovering above her right now.

Did she love him, too?

She gasped softly when he unfastened her bra and tossed it aside.

Feeling more confident than he ever had, Elliot removed his own pants, then kissed his way down her abdomen. The soft sound she made was enough to drive him out of his mind, but he wanted so much more from her.

He dropped his head to her neck and nuzzled the soft skin there as his hips started to move.

She lifted her hips to meet his and dragged her fingernails along his back.

Outside, thunder rolled ominously in the distance, but neither Olivia nor Elliot heard it. All that existed for them was the other.

_Tangled in a moment of truth_

_Bottle of wine in a motel room_

_Blue haze circled 'round_

_The cold gray moon_

Olivia held onto Elliot tightly, capturing his mouth with hers as he moved against her.

His hand moved up into her hair, gently threading through the chestnut tresses.

With a soft groan, she wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer and deeper into her. "Elliot..."

He kissed her neck, then rested his forehead against hers.

She opened her eyes, and as he took her hand and held it above her head, they both smiled.

Rain fell in torrents outside, and Olivia whispered his name as her release washed over her. "Elliot..."

He groaned and collapsed into her open arms, resting his head on her chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Her hand came up and buried itself in her hair as her chest heaved.

Once he could move, Elliot turned onto his side and gathered Olivia into his arms. Then he kissed her head and gently stroked her hair.

She snuggled into his chest, and both simply enjoyed the peace as outside, the storm raged on.

_While the wind chased the leaves outside_

_Passion found a place to hide_

_Late September heat_

_Couldn't be denied_

A week later, Olivia joined Elliot on the football field where she had first seen him. The past week had been one of the best of her life, and she was finding that she couldn't get enough of him.

Elliot's shoulders slumped when Olivia finally arrived. He had asked her to meet him here, and now, looking at her, he wasn't sure he could say what he needed to say.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist, then leaned in to kiss him softly. She had never felt so safe, secure or so wanted as she did whenever she was in his arms.

He returned the kiss, but he felt guilty when he pulled back and saw the beautiful smile that graced his girlfriend's face.

Her brow furrowed when she saw the look in his eyes. "What is it, El?" she murmured, running her fingers lightly through his hair.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Liv...we have to talk."

Her heart dropped. Those words never preceded anything good. "About what?"

"Kathy."

"K-Kathy...?" Why would he want to talk about his ex girlfriend…? Unless he was going back to her… She felt her heart sink miserably at the thought.

He nodded, hating himself when he saw the pain that filled her eyes. He had put that there, and now he was going to be forced to break her heart. "She's pregnant."

Olivia felt her world crumble. "P-Pregnant?" she echoed in disbelief.

He nodded, gently running his thumb along her cheek. "It-It's mine, and... and I have to step up."

A shudder went through her. "You're... you're going back to her, aren't you?" she whispered.

He nodded, feeling tears well up in his own eyes. "I have to be a man," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I can't abandon my kid." He rested his forehead against hers.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What about me?" she breathed.

His hand ran gently through her hair. "I'm going to marry Kathy," he choked out. "I am so, so sorry, Liv..."

She buried her face in his chest and wept. They had only been together for a week, but there was something undeniable between them. Already a large hole was forming in her heart. What if he was the one she was meant to be with?

He hugged her tightly, then reached down and placed his finger under her chin, tilting her head back. His mouth claimed hers with a desperation that frightened him. What if he was saying goodbye to the person he was meant to be with for the rest of his life?

She slipped an arm around his neck and pulled him tighter against her, not wanting the embrace to end.

Finally he broke away, whispering, "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, then walked off of the field.

Olivia watched him go, and as her tears threatened to overwhelm her, the thunder rumbled overhead.

"Elliot..."

_Indian summer, the wonder_

_The hunger_

_And the sound of distant thunder_

_Indian summer_

Casey shifted uncomfortably in Olivia's chair. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life, and the little moment that Elliot and Olivia were sharing in front of her just made her want to hurl.

Olivia discreetly brushed her hand against Elliot's as they discussed plans for the weekend. Every few moments, her eyes went to his, and she felt like that twenty one year old kid again. And in her eyes, Elliot was still that gorgeous quarterback that she had fallen for all those years ago.

After that day on the field when she had felt like she would never feel whole again, she had finished college and joined the academy. And over a decade later found her joining the SVU squad, and to her amazement, being partnered with Elliot. Since last seeing each other, he'd married Kathy and had four children with her. And much to her shock, she was still in love with him.

That was eleven years and another lifetime ago. After his separation, reconciliation, and finally divorce from Kathy, Olivia had gotten the nerve to tell Elliot how she still felt about him.

"Liv..." He affectionately tapped her head. "Earth to Liv."

She blinked, then grinned at him. "You just interrupted a very nice daydream, Stabler."

He smirked. "Sorry, baby, but Alex has something to ask us."

Alex Cabot smirked at her friend, amused. "And it's kind of important."

"Okay, Alex, you have my attention. What do you need?"

Alex placed her hands on Casey's shoulders and gently rubbed them. "The baby is going to be here soon..."

Casey reached up and squeezed Alex's hand. "And we would like you two to be her godparents."

Olivia was extremely touched by the gesture. "Wow..."

Elliot slipped his arm around his fiancé. "This is a wonderful honor, you two."

"And we would love to be her godparents," Olivia finished.

Alex held her girlfriend as she started to sob. "Thanks, guys." She kissed Casey's head. "Shh..."

Olivia rubbed Elliot's arm, smiling warmly.

Finally Casey settled down, and she managed a smile for Elliot and Olivia. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome," Elliot and Olivia said simultaneously.

Alex chuckled softly as Casey turned her head. "Can we go get tacos for lunch?"

"We'll get you anything you want," Alex promised, gently helping Casey to her feet.

Olivia leaned down and rubbed Casey's swollen stomach.

Elliot watched her, and a warmth spread through his heart as he tried to imagine Olivia pregnant with their baby. It was a beautiful thought, one that he desperately wanted to make a reality.

After each of them hugged Olivia, then Elliot, Alex led her girlfriend out of the precinct to go in search of tacos.

Olivia watched them leave, then turned to Elliot. "They're going to make great moms," she murmured.

He stepped closer to her, gently smoothing her hair out of her face. "You would make a great mom." He kissed her forehead.

She grinned. "You think so?"

"I know so." He nodded toward the door, then pulled her against his chest. "What do you say we go make one of our own right now?"

Her heart raced with excitement. "Really?"

He took her by the hand. "One or two...maybe five."

She laughed as she followed him out of the squadroom. "Easy, Stabler. Let's start with one."

He guided her into an elevator, and as the door closed, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her deeply. "We're going to make beautiful babies," he whispered against her lips.

Her arms wound around his neck. "Yes, we are."

"You are going to make an incredible mom." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Olivia."

Tears of joy filled her eyes. "I love you, too, Elliot."

She had loved him since that first time she had seen him on that football field twenty years ago. No amount of time had been able to change that. And it never would.

Her hand shot out and hit the emergency breaks to stop the elevator, and they both laughed as their bodies melded together.

_Indian summer, the wonder_

_The hunger_

_And the sound of distant thunder_

_Indian summer_

The End.

A/N: Yay, EO! LOL. I know it was a little AU, and I've never done anything like it, but I think it was fitting. Something screams that they knew each other before they were partners, at least to me. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
